


Excecated by Luxuria

by orphan_account



Series: Meteor Moments [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Sexy, Totally didn't happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just over 1,000 words of Dave and Karkat frotting, that is all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excecated by Luxuria

**Author's Note:**

> Title pretty much says "Blinded by Lust" with fancy words.

You never warn him when you come over, opening his respiteblock door and peering inside. He lifts his head up from his iPhone to look at you from his bed, face blank with the exception of a single raised eyebrow. You look away from his gaze, shutting the door and making sure to lock it behind you. The metal _click_ is what breaks the silence and you look back to him, seeing how he’s already put away his hand held device, waiting.

You’re always careful when you start, unsure if any of this is alright, uncertain about what to do exactly. You start with walking over to his bed.

When you sink down onto your knees he shifts upwards, eyes hidden behind his shades, moving closer to you. You focus on his face this time, blinking and trying to calm down your heated face. He reaches his arms out, wrapping them about your shoulders, pulling you closer and you’ve pressed your lips together before you even register what you’ve done. You kiss him back eagerly, melting in his grasp, he holds you close, unsure what you want, confused about how far you want to go this time.

You push your hand underneath his shirt and he gets the hint and removes the article, parting from your lips as he does so. He wastes no time in removing your own top, the sweater coming off with ease but leaving you cold. Thankfully, he wraps his arms back around you again, pulling you close and pressing your chests together as he kisses you. You smooth your hands over his sides, feeling the heart beating underneath the skin, the blood pulsing, feeling _Dave_.

You pull back from his mouth enough to speak. “Towel, now.” He nods, pulling an arm away from you and reaching it beneath his bed. He had decided that the bucket was a no go for him considering he just didn’t see why it was necessary, plus it was a bit awkward to manoeuvre into position in most cases. He places the towel beside you both on his fairly large bed, folding it over once so nothing will soak through, then he rolls you over. You’re prepared for it and you pull him back down to kiss, feeling his body pressing down against yours.

You tug at his god tier pants and he doesn’t waste much time in removing them, leaving him in his boxers. He doesn’t like unfairness if it’s not in his favor, and pulls your pants off as well. You lift your hips up from the mattress to help him, hearing the fabric being dropped on the floor as he shuffles back in closer, kissing your lips again. It’s a pattern, a dance, the moves something that you’ve both rehearsed so many times before but the performance is always nerve racking.

You spread your knees apart, feet sliding on the outsides of his legs and he pushes himself into the gap, fitting himself against you. You can feel his dick pushing up against you, up against your nook and your body shivers with unvoiced calls of _ohgodyes._ Dave’s skin shivers and you know that he’s feeling the same, his breathing heavy like yours as he rocks against you, pressing against your groin even more. A groan slips past our lips before you can stop it, your bulge already slipping out of its sheathe.

Dave seems content with this, rocking and rolling his hips against yours, frotting against you, grinding, and it just feels so wonderful. You bite your tongue to try and keep quiet, but it doesn’t help as a moan bubbles in your throat. Dave lets out a small breathy groan of pure pleasure and you just give up, opening your mouth wide and letting out the noises of ecstasy. Just him being so close and intimate is enough for you, the pressure he is putting against your already soaking nook is just beautiful as he thrusts forward, pushing you down against the mattress.

This is the closest you’ve gotten to having him _inside_ of you properly. A few fingers usually satisfies you, inside or on your bulge, it doesn’t matter. He seems perfectly content with this, being so close but not completely in the most satisfying way possible. You wouldn’t but up a complaint even if you could.

Your bulge slides about in your underwear, squished between your stomachs but that’s plenty enough for you to toss your head back, looking up at the ceiling, vulnerable neck exposed. You feel so completely safe with baring your weakest spot to him, you trust him, you trust him with every single piece of you. He knows this, he doesn’t need to trust you; his emotions are always wrapped up around you, pieced together and covering you in _love want desire need._

Though you prefer to keep your relationship in the shadows, there is no way that you can deny the way you feel about this, about each other. There is just too many other things going on for you to focus properly on one another, act like normal lovers would. You would give all of yourself to him whenever he asks for it and he would do the same and that is enough for the both of you.

A strangled cry of pleasure leaves your mouth and your whole body jolts, a groan tumbling out afterwards as Dave presses down even more against you. Your underwear is soaked enough that he can push inside you a small amount, leaving you tingling all over and completely undone. He’s trying to hold himself back, jaw clenched though noises escape through his nose.

With a shattered cry you come, your whole body shaking as the towel and your body is covered in your own genetic material. The body above yours shudders and you feel more warmth between your legs. It takes a few moments for the two of you to regain your breaths, and you slowly pull apart. No words are spoken as he pulls your face close one last time and presses a kiss to your forehead. You allow him to do so before sliding off of his bed. You disappear into his ablution chamber to clean off.

**Author's Note:**

> This was called "Frottage" in my folders wow so original


End file.
